Hydradrive
"Hydradrive", known as "Highdrive" (ハイドライブ Haidoraibu) in the Japanese version, is an archetype of Cyberse monsters with various Attributes (primarily EARTH) used by Bohman and Harlin in Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS. Design Appearance Due to its namesake, all members of this archetype have a reptilian, snake-like look with the Main Deck and Link-1 monsters resembling animals like snakes or lizards. The archetype's Link-2 and Link-3 monsters feature a more humanoid design while their Link-4 monsters resemble the Naga, a semi-divine mythical creature that are half-human and half-snake in appearance. Etymology "Hydradrive" is a portmanteau of the words Hydra and Disk Drive. The Japanese translation of the name could also mean "High-Drive" which implies a advanced version of storing data. The Hydra is a multi-headed serpent in mythology and is popularly considered in modern mythos to have control over various elements with each of their heads. This meshed in with their gameplay style and is also based on the character in the anime, Bohman who is an AI designed to absorb the Ignis and become a singular, powerful entity, much like a Hydra. Members Playing style All of the Main Deck monsters of the archetype either have Hand Trap effects that would Special Summon itself on the field or the GY, or effects that floats to facilitate the Link Summoning of their Link Monsters. A main staple of their archetype is "Hydradrive Booster", which has the effect of being able to be Special Summoned on the field when both players have no cards in their Main Monster Zone. This effectively means that a player can simply Special Summon 1 copy of "Hydradrive Booster" using their effect during the first turn to Link Summon a Link-1 monster to the Extra Monster Zone which will then allow the user to Special Summon another copy and Normal Summon a third copy, granting an instant Link-3 monster. A main focus on "Hydradrive" Link Monsters is that all of them are Anti-Support for the Four Elements: FIRE, EARTH, WATER and WIND. Their Link-1 monsters are able to perform a direct attack if the opponent controls their corresponding Attributes while their Link-2 and above Link Monsters have effects that allows them to gain multiple Attributes and subsequently, negate the effects of monsters sharing the same Attribute. Many of the archetype's support Spell and Trap Cards are also made to counter any effect damage while their Link-4 monsters have Protection or Destruction effects. Weaknesses * Although unlikely, a Deck consisting of Normal Monsters could theoretically render most "Hydradrive" monster effects pointless and can potentially win against a "Hydradrive" Deck. * Despite having powerful negation effects, cards with immunity from opponent card effects can still activate their effects even if "Hydradrive" monsters are able to negate them. * Aside from "Rousing Hydradrive Monarch" and "Paradox Hydradrive Atlas", both LIGHT and DARK monsters can prove to be very powerful against "Hydradrive" monsters due to the fact that there is no LIGHT or DARK "Hydradrive" monster and the few cards that are able to change or affect LIGHT and DARK monsters had to do so using dice roll effects.